Marvel's death
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Ese era el Marvel que su madre quería recordar, un niño feliz y lleno de ilusiones, no un asesino que mato a la pequeña niña del distrito once.


**La verdad es que tengo algo que me atrae de Marvel, es por eso que decidi hacer este fic acerca de el. **

**Los personajes son de Collins, la trama es completamente mia. Le aumente la edad segun se tiene 16 bueno aunque la edad no se sabe a ciencia cierta.**

**Lean y comenten**

* * *

><p><em><strong>''Quiza tuviera una novia que realmente creyera que volveria a verlo''- Katniss hacerca de Marvel<strong> _

* * *

><p><span>Marvel's death<span>

**Nombre del tributo: _Marvel_**

**Distrito:_ 1_**

**Causa de muerte: _Flecha en el cuello_**

Dos mujeres con largas túnicas color negro estaban alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de aquel chico.

No lo miraban, solo se apresuraban a desvestirlo, ya que aún tenía la ropa que les habían asignado a cada tributo.

Su cuerpo tenía muchas marcas de batallas, sus brazos estaban llenos de picaduras de rastrevispulas pero la herida más significativa era la del cuello, una fleca, su causa de muerte.

Pero a pesar de todo eso aún se notaba la belleza de su rostro.

Pasaron dos días en los que arreglaron el cuerpo, sanaron todas las heridas, curaron las picaduras, sacaron la flecha del cuello, lo vistieron con un traje elegante blanco, con unas cuantas perlas incrustadas en el mismo.

EL chico de los juegos había desaparecido, en su lugar quedaba un joven con los ojos cerrados, su cara con una paz absoluta y por muy sorprendente que parezca una sonrisa tipo Marvel posaba en su rostro

Son las tres de la tarde en el distrito uno, las calles están vacías, pues los juegos aún no han terminada y todo Panem esta hipnotizado con los dos amantes trágicos del distrito doce.

Pero una familia no veía el televisor, estaban sentadas en la sala de su casa.

Una madre al borde de las lágrimas, una hermana quieta como estatua con la mirada perdida en la puerta como si pudieran ver más allá.

Esperaban el cuerpo de su hijo y hermano.

La madre sostenía una foto de su hijo como si se le fuera la vida en ello y en cierto modo así era y un lado de ella descansaba un juego de bloques para construir

_Flashback_

_Un pequeño niño jugaba en el enorme patio de su casa, era su cumpleaños número 10 y su madre le había regalado un juego de bloques para construir. En esos momentos era el niño más feliz del mundo._

_Marvel ponía un bloque tras otro y sonreía al darse cuenta del edificio que estaba construyendo, igual al del capitolio._

_Todas las personas que conocían a Marvel decían lo mismo de él, que era un niño alegre, lleno de sueños, que planeaba ser arquitecto, que deseaba algún día construir un rascacielos igual de sorprendentes que los que construía su gobierno._

_-Mira, mama, el enorme edificio que construí- el niño salto a brazos de su madre_

_-Es impresionante, hijo mío- lo felicito su madre_

_Fin Flashback_

Ese era el Marvel que su madre quería recordar, un niño feliz y lleno de ilusiones, no un asesino que mato a la pequeña niña del distrito once.

El ruido de la puerta aparto los pensamientos de la madre, a la sala entro un hombre fuerte, alto, con el ceño fruncido, no se le veía triste ni un poco dolido por la reciente muerte de su hijo. Si, quien entro era el padre de Marvel. Cornelius, un hombre duro, agente de la paz desde hace más de diez años.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- la mujer se fue en contra de su marido, golpeándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-¿De que estas hablando mujer?-

-Tú lo presionaste para eso-Lloriqueo ella- Tu lo mataste- finalizo cayendo al suelo

_Flashback_

_El sonido de unas fuertes botas interrumpió el juego que Marvel y su madre tenían._

_Los dos estaban en el suelo jugando con el reciente regalo del niño._

_-Papá- el pequeño corrió a brazos de su padre_

_-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo- dijo con voz suave pero dura. Le entrego un paquete envuelto en un color verde._

_-Gracias papá-se apuró a romper el papel, emocionado por ver que estaba adentro, tal vez era otro juego de bloques, pero no era eso- Mi propia lanza- susurro_

_-Sí, estás a dos años de entrar a la cosecha y como eres mi primer hijo y único hombre, tienes que ganar esos juegos- La madre no podía creer lo que su esposo decía, para ella estos juegos eran una brutalidad pero para el padre de su hijo, el ganar era un honor- Empezamos en diez minutos-_

_Marvel se quedó ahí atorado en el tiempo….dos años y podría ser elegido…dos años y su vida acabaría…dos años y…..tenía que ganar para que por primera vez su padre estuviese orgulloso de él._

_-No, niño estúpido, tienes que lanzar con fuerza, que no lo entiendes- si lo entendía pero la lanza pesaba más que su diminuto cuerpo_

_-Deja que gritarle, por favor Cornelius, tiene diez años- su madre hablaba mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo_

_-Déjalo, que no entiendes que si no aprende a defenderse, va a morir- Marvel no pudo soportar las palabras de su padre y salió corriendo rumbo a su recamara_

_Fin Flashback_

Muy en fondo sabía que su esposa tenía razón, que el mato a su hijo, lo fue matando de poco en poco.

-Cálmate, mujer- le grito Cornelius- Aprende a tu hija que ni una lágrima derrama- la pequeña hermana menor no decían nada y no derramaban ninguna lágrima pero sabían que su madre tenía razón, que ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, había matado a su hermano, a su Marvel.

_Flashback_

_Era tarde y la tormenta azotaba el distrito 1, un joven se concentraba en las gotas de lluvia que se veían a través de las ventanas._

_-Marvel- grito una pequeña niña_

_-¿Qué pasa, Bianca?-_

_-Tengo miedo-admitió entre sollozos_

_Marvel sonrió y cargo a su pequeña hermana, para el no había personas más importante en su vida que esa pequeña niña que estaba en sus brazos._

_Ya tenía 18 años y si en estos 74 juegos del hambre su nombre no salía en la cosecha seria el fin_

_-Los truenos me dan miedo-_

_-tranquila, pequeña, ellos no podrán hacerte daño-_

_Acurruco a su pequeña aún más, la arrullo hasta el punto de quedarse dormida. Se puso de pie con Bianca aun en brazos y el cargo hasta su habitación_

_-Quédate- rogo su hermana_

_-Ahora vuelvo- Marvel corrió hacia su habitación, saco del cajón una manta azul y volvió con su hermana-_

_-Marvel, no vayas a los juegos, no quiero perderte- se colocó junto a ella y la abrazo_

_-Cuando yo no este, abraza esta manta, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, no dejare que nada malo te pasa- le entrego la manta y la miro a los ojos, en el fondo tenía miedo de entrar a esos juegos, tenía miedo de no volver y dejarla sola - Bianca, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, Te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo Marvel-_

_Fin Flashback_

Bianca, sostenía una manta color azul, se aferró a ella, porque en estos momentos era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano.

La escena cambia ahora podemos ver a una joven de 18 años, rubia, de tez clara y muy hermosa, vestía un largo vestido negro, caminaba a paso lento hacia la casa del coronel Cornelius.

-Hey, Ariana- la llamaron a lo lejos- Tu Marvel no puedo contra la chica en llamas- ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para defenderse, la voz la había perdido y sus ojos no podían ver bien a causa de las lagrimas

Ni siquiera sentía odio hacia esa hacia esa chica, no podían aunque quería odiar al tributo del distrito 12 por matar a su Marvel.

Pero como alguna vez Marvel le dijo: ''Eres demasiado noble para odiar''

_Flash back_

_La habitación estaba en silencio aunque dentro de ella hubiera dos personas, ninguna de las dos podía decir algo._

_Los dos se veían como si esa fuera la última vez, Marvel quería abrazarla, correr hacia ella y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que él iba a ganar._

_-Debes estar muy feliz- dijo ella con tono seco_

_-No me hables así Ariana, porque no vienes y me das un abrazo- ella no pudo resistirse y corrió a brazos de el-No importa lo que veas en esas pantallas, recuerda que te amo y que voy a volver-_

_-No me prometas nada…quiero verte bajar de ese tren cuando los juegos terminen- las lágrimas de la chica mojaban su camisa- Marvel….eres lo único que me queda-_

_-Escucha….se fuerte, hermosa, volveré…..mientras tanto cuida a Bianca, ella te necesita- Ariana asintió- Tu y ella son lo más importante para mí- se acercó a ella y la beso._

_Un beso suave y tierno que estaba lleno de esperanza. Era una promesa para regresar, los dos vivirían en la aldea de vencedores con Bianca, esa era la idea de Marvel, ganar y volver con sus razones de vida. No le importaba si tenía que matar a cuanto tributo se le pusiera enfrente solo quería volver a casa._

_Fin Flashback_

-Ariana- la pequeña niña corrió a brazos de su protectora

-Aquí estoy, mi amor-

Ahora ella era lo único que le quedaba, le había prometido a Marvel que cuidaría de ella y así seria, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

Cuando Bianca nació, ellos se convirtieron en las únicas personas que realmente la querían. Su madre ahora estaba sumida en el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo. Pero Ariana tenía algo por que luchar.

Esa pequeña niña que se parecía tanto a Marvel, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, la misma sonrisa.

Las dos se acercaron a paso lento al cuerpo sin vida de Marvel, ahogadas en dolor y lágrimas, lo miraron por última vez, cerraron los ojos para conservar esa imagen de él, lleno de paz y feliz. El mismo Marvel que jugaba con los cubos cuando era niño.

Por un momento Ariana se dejó envolver en esa paz, imaginado que él seguía ahí. Sintió los brazos de Marvel rodearla y su voz dulce le susurro: ''aquí estoy, amor, siempre estaré con ustedes. Las amo, recuérdenlo, son lo más importante para mí'', y esa sensación de paz se fue, como el alma de Marvel.

-Prometo que la voy a cuidar, ella es nuestra hija, ella es parte de nosotros- murmuro Ariana dándole un beso a Bianca- Te amo Marvel y hare todo lo posible para protegerla-

-Mira hermanito aquí tengo la manta que diste aquel día, jamás te apartaras de mi- su débil cuerpecito se aferraba la manta- Gracias por dejarme con Ari, ella me cuidaría y yo la cuidare a ella, Te amo Marvel-

La verdad era que todo este dolor no era culpa de la chica del distrito 12. Todas estas muertes incluida la de Marvel tenían olor a sangre y rosas, tenían la firma de Coriolanus Snow.


End file.
